


What Do I See?

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've really got a hold on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do I See?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my LJ in 2008.

**I watch you, but I don’t really see who you are. Because when I look at you, all I see me.**  
**You’ve become so much a part of me that I don’t know where you begin and I end.**  
**You’ll never know how hard I’ve tried to deny that all I see is you....with me.**  


         With the faint slap of bare feet on the wood floor, he shuffles to the kitchen for a beer and brushes against me so comfortably, so normally. Like a geiger counter, his hand finds its way into my hair, his fingers ruffling the strands with a familiar intimacy. He does it all the time. I should be used to it, but it sends a speedy message to my cock that could put the Daytona 500 to shame. After all this time, he can still evoke these primal feelings in me.

         My skin tingles when he returns. Every nerve is hyper-sensitive, as if my body subconsciously senses he’s near. Maybe it’s because we’re so attuned to each other. Even though that’s not how it was supposed to be.

         I was supposed to be just a fuck. Brian got his rocks off, had his ego stroked—like it needed stroking—along with other parts of his body. And I lost my virginity. Another night, another conquest for Brian Kinney as some people would have preferred. But they didn’t have a clue how persistent I could be when I wanted something or in this case, someone.

         He’s behind me. I smell him and greedily breathe in his scent like my own private oxygen. Fuck! I have to get this art project done for school, but how can I concentrate when he’s so close? He knows I have a shit amount of work, but he’s oblivious to the effect his mere presence has on me. Don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying that he’s not aware how much he arouses me. He definitely is, and he uses it to his advantage. To be honest, mine, too. What I’m saying is that he has no idea how much he turns me on just being in the same room.

       “Working hard?” The words rumble through my veins like a freight train. There goes the fucking project.

       “You know I am. Why are you distracting me?” I really am trying, but I’m an open book with him, one he’s read cover to cover. Fuck, he’s probably memorized it.

       “I'm not distracting you.” His voice slithers across my skin like a snake. “I'm encouraging you.”

        He leans over, wraps his arms around me and plants kiss after— _Oh God_ —kiss on my neck. His fingernails scrape across my nipples, making them so hard that they hurt. Maybe he _does_ know the effect he has on me. But without a coherent thought in my brain, I don’t give a damn about his motives or reasons, and I certainly don’t give a damn about schoolwork. There’s only one thing I give a damn about right now.


End file.
